


she called to me (and so I followed)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [29]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can see her,” Cordelia whispers, staring out the bay window.  “I can <i>feel</i> her, all the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she called to me (and so I followed)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cordelia/Misty - red.

“I can see her,” Cordelia whispers, staring out the bay window.  “I can _feel_ her, all the time.”

Zoe rests a comforting hand on her forearm.  “It’s just The Sight.  You see her because you think about her.”

Cordelia shakes her head.  “No.  I don’t see her from the past.  I see her in the future, Zoe.  She’s coming back to us.”

Zoe nods, lips pursed.  She knows not to argue about Misty.

*

 _“Miss Cordelia_ ,” a voice calls, far away but clear and alive. 

Cordelia is out of the door in her bare feet and nightgown, running through the cemetery before she’s fully awake.  _This isn’t The Sight.  This is divination.  I can_ feel _her._

Misty stands between the graves, naked, her blond hair fanning over her shoulders.  Her shawl is draped over her arms, and what looks like blood runs down her mouth, chest, and belly.  But as Cordelia gets closer, she realizes its berry juice, sticky and crimson. 

Her heart stops.  _Arum maculatum_ —Adder’s root, Wild Arum, Adam & Eve.  Plump and pretty and completely deadly.

“Misty, no!  Those are poisonous!” She rushes to Misty, but Misty falls to her knees, clutching her throat.

“Miss Cordelia,” she chokes, reaching towards Cordelia with sticky fingers.  “I’m sorry.  I keep makin’ bad mistakes.”

Cordelia wakes before she can scream, before she can hold Misty in her arms.

“But I feel you,” she whispers, rolling over in bed, hugging her pillow to her chest.  “I can still feel you, Misty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fleetwood Mac's "Sisters of the Moon"


End file.
